Deluted Dreams
by Kyoucho Sanban
Summary: A prelude to my fic, "The Truth is Told." Hermione musing about Harry, interesting concept of how Harry defeated Voldemort. Read and Reveiw. PLEASE?


Deluted Dreams  
  
By Shimmersea and Northstar  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything.  
  
***  
  
Shimmersea: Alright! LSD Gone!  
  
Northstar: This is sort of a Prelude to 'The Truth is Told.'  
  
Shim: In Hermione's POV.  
  
Northstar: Yeppers!  
  
Shim: This is a one chapter fic.  
  
Northstar: Remember, read and review.  
  
Both: ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
***  
  
Mr. Harry Potter.  
  
The Boy who Lived, Head Boy, a Perfect. Who somehow managed to make friends with possibly the nastiest, rudest, most arrogant kid in school. Takes care in his grades, and to top it all off, the seeker of the Grynfindor Quidditch team.  
  
Friends of Ron Weasly, Draco 'Evil' Malfoy and Me, perfect Hermione Granger.  
  
And to make him seem even BETTER, he defeated Voldemort. But not without some consiqences.  
  
Sitting in that hospital bed, with Madam Promfrey scurrying around, tending to his ever need, sleeping. How, I'll never know: he has more than 39 bones to re-grow. Seems like Ron has the same problem as Lockheart does when it comes to healing.  
  
He wouldn't be hurt so badly if it weren't for me.  
  
I mean, he saved me, therefore having Voldemort give him a good was with Advara Kavada. His immune to this paticular spell: His scar sorta soaks it up. It's weird to see, actually.  
  
I try to look conentrated on my schoolwork: This, I can't really do. Harry has been my best friend since my first year. Ron too. But Ron doesn't spend half as much of his time in the Hospital Wing. (^^;)  
  
I heard he spent most of his free time in here with me, when I had been paralized my the Basilik. Did his work in here, read extra-curricular books in here, even read and talked to me. I can't really remember any of this, but I remember tidbits. Like a book he read me.  
  
He's awake often, now. Madam Promfey says he should be up and dancing by next week. For Harry, I bet that's a hell of a wait. He's not going to be happy that he missed a Quidditch game, though.  
  
"Hey, Herm," Ron asks, from the other side of the bed. I look up from my book.  
  
"Mmm Hmmm?" I asked (Or 'mmmed', what ever you prefer).  
  
"Mind if I go and get a book from the liabrary? I finished this one." He held it up for me to see.  
  
"You can have one of my finished books," I offered.  
  
"Nah. I don't want to read, 'Hogwarts, A history' again any time soon."  
  
"Oh, stop it." I reply sniffly.  
  
"I'll probably tell Cho about Harry's condition." Ron included. I waved him off.  
  
Oooh, I hate that Cho Chang. She has been nothing but trouble for Harry. Ron said it was jealousy. Ginny said it was and inner longing. Lavender said that Cho got on the bad side of most people. Malfoy said I was being ridiculous.  
  
I can't see why Harry still dates her. I thought it was her beauty, but she got a BAD scar from a past encounter of You-Know-Who. But Harry still dates her faithfully, not looking at another girl since. Cho is just clinging to the popularity that surronds Harry.  
  
Reminds me of how Harry defeated Voldemort. He sort of. Sucked him in. They couldn't hurt each other, making it rather hard to kill the other. Harry somehow sucked Voldemort in.  
  
It didn't really change his appearance. Much. His hair is still the black, unruly mess. But his green, alluring eyes have sparks of red in them. They are still amazing.  
  
I detest my eyes. They are brown, and utterly normal. They can't shine a candle at Harry's. He says 'I've grown up!' and it's true, I have. My hair is straigter, my buckteeth gone, and my feature encetricated.  
  
But still, I could never break Harry's eyes from Cho, even at her current state. It burns inside me that he hangs on to a love that never existed. It's almost pitiful.  
  
I could make him so much happier.  
  
No, I am not ashamed to think of being in love. Though he is dating Cho, I still have a burning emotion that only frendship can control. I want him to hold me, kiss me, drive me into a burning passion as he tries to do with Cho. She just ignores him, only being sweet and sensitive when he's pulling away.  
  
He tells me she is just not the emotional type. I dare say I object. She seemed very. Emotional when it comes to the numerous 'one nighters' she pulls. Harry through all this is calm and considerate, never trying to get back at her, nothing. I wish he would.  
  
As I look at him again, I see him, eyes open and alert, watching me.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" I asked, blushing. Those green eyes can be very, very eery.  
  
"Not long," he replied.  
  
"What were you doing?" I asked, closing my book.  
  
"Just thinking how beautiful you look when lost in thought." He smiled, and my insides melted.  
  
"What about Cho?" I joked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Dumped me. Wasn't so intrested in me when she figured out that the ultimate evil Voldemort was inside me." Harry replied.  
  
"Should'a told Ron that, he went to tell Cho how you are doing." I told him, truthfully.  
  
"Yeah, well he'll figure out that Cho's. Not that interested." Harry retorted, yawning.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasly brought you some fudge," I told him, putting my chin in my hands.  
  
"Give me some then," Harry replied, eyes already beginign to search the area. "I could use a perk."  
  
I laughed at his eagerness, and Madam Promfey bounded over.  
  
"No no no, Mr. Potter!" she scolded, snatching the fudge out of Harry's reach.  
  
"Aww, Madam Promfey." Harry whinned. Harry is the only person I know who can sweettalk the Madam to do anything.  
  
"You may have a small piece," Promfey replied, taking one out of the container, giving it to Harry. "I'm going to go get the revitalizing potion." she dumped the fudge into my arms (Much to Harry's Happiness) and scuttled off.  
  
Quickly finishing the first piece, he demanded another.  
  
"Is that all the manners you've got?" I asked, fake amazed. Harry gave me his pouty face. That means he would begin to sweetalk me.  
  
"Plllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeee?" He whined dramaticly. I pretended to be untouched, but I caved, giving him a large piece. He gave me his signature, lopsided, Harry Potter patented grin.  
  
He finished it just in time for Promfey to return.  
  
"Drink this, and you'll go to sleep. Then it'll start to work."  
  
Harry looked in the goblet Promfey had given him, and as she scuttled away, made a face at me, discribing in facial expressions what he thought of it.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter," Madam Promfey called from the other room. He rolled his eyes, and gave me a grin before downing the lot.  
  
Like her was clubed on the head, he fell backward. I smiled, trying to get back to my book.  
  
Cho and Harry were no longer an item? That meant. I had a chance. No matter how miniscule. I did. My eyes again shifted to Harry, he was dead asleep. Before I could stop myself, I kissed him on his scar.  
  
Leaning back, I say his sign glow green, and then return to normal. I smiled, and went back to my book.  
  
Mr. Harry Potter.  
  
The man I love.  
  
Fin. *  
  
Shim: Awl done.  
  
Northstar: Yup. Done. FINISHED!  
  
Shim: Well, this wasn't long.  
  
Northstar: Yeah, but it was a prelude. Wasn't meant to.  
  
Shim: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Northstar: R&R, maybe we'll aknowledge them.  
  
Shim: I dunno, maybe.  
  
Both: LATER, MAN!! 


End file.
